Please, Ita-No
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Third instalment of the "Please, *Name*- No series. I hope you guys like it! Yaoi, PWP, Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x (Now is beta'd!)


AN: So this is the third one-shot in my little series I've set up. The list item for this particular story is bondage and Sasuke needs Itachi's help procuring certain...toys for Naruto and himself. Anyways, warning time, yaoi, SasuNaru, language, light bondage, very slight Sakura bashing (I truly hold nothing against the character. It's only for the sake of the story), etc. I own nothing. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x (Well now it is, hence the reason for the update!)

* * *

"Sasuke!"

I almost fucking levitated out of my bed as I heard Naruto scream my name at the top of his lungs. I quickly sat up and after composing myself, said "What are you screaming about, dobe?"

It had been around two weeks since we had sex in Hatake-sensei's room. Thankfully, neither of us were expelled since I managed to get the soiled desk cleaned up in time. Since then, though, we haven't had sex. Sure there were handjobs and blowjobs but Naruto had been extremely moody and busy as well so sex was out of the question for a while.

I watched as he narrowed those beautiful blue eyes at me, while I knew he was trying to be intimidating I personally found it adorable. He growled lowly and said, "You fucking deleted my list! Just when I actually get in the mood to fuck I see that you deleted all of my hard work! Does it really offend you that much that I actually wanted to be the one to shove my dick up your ass!?"

I bit my tongue to keep myself from dying of laughter. Oh my poor, stupid dobe. I let out a small laugh, "Dobe, it doesn't offend me but we all know it's better to give rather than receive."

He let out a frustrated noise, "I know! Don't you love me, teme? If you love me then you'd let me top!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, this wasn't his usual complaining about whether or not he's on top. I could tell by his stance that this went deeper than the usual fight for dominance. I climbed out of our bed and padded over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, "I do love you and I let you top more often than I care to admit. This isn't just about your list. I know something else is bugging you, what is it?"

He huffed and turned his head away from me. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes, "Tell me now, dobe."

He snarled loudly and spat out, "Why did I see you with Sakura earlier today!"

I groaned internally. Sakura is one of our close friends from high school who made it into the same university as us. She was truly a sweet girl behind her somewhat bitchy exterior but she had a tad of a crush on me...Okay, more like an obsession with me. It was always "Sasuke-kun" this and "Sasuke-kun" that. She knows about Naruto and I but she always had a hard time accepting it. She never went as far as to try and break us up. However, whenever I'm around her, she sticks to me like glue and I practically have to beat her off with a stick.

In between classes today, I was heading out to get a quick bite to eat and we ran into each other. Automatically she blushed and babbled on and on about how we don't spend enough time together and that she missed me. During her little rant, she had clung to my arm the entire time. Which usually wouldn't bug me, if it wasn't for the fact that she was rubbing her breasts up and down my arm. I had to make up an excuse that I was feeling sick and run off to the nearest bathroom.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Naruto, we bumped into each other and talked for a while. You know how she feels about me but you definitely know I don't feel the same."

He torn himself out of my arms and crossed his own, "Sure didn't look like that when she was practically dry-humping against you! How could that not bother you! Is that what you want now? Would you rather me be some small-breasted, flat-assed girl who drools over you!"

Goddammit. I hate it when he gets like this. I've affectionately called moments like these "Naruto's time of the month". The name is self-explanatory, it always seemed that precisely once a month he gets upset about our relationship and it's always solved with him plowing me into the mattress.

I pull him close once more and said, "You know that's not true. I love you for you. I don't care what your body looks like or gender. I love you because you seem to be the only one to make me act like a human. Not like the ice prince that my parents raised Itachi and I to be."

He snorted but allowed me to hold him close to his chest. I ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at him, "But most of all, I love you because no matter how often we fight, I know that I can always count on you to turn it around in a blink of an eye. You're loyal, caring and sweet. I couldn't ask for a better person by my side."

He looked up at me with a small smile on his face. He let out a soft chuckle and said, "You know that was some cheesy shit you just spewed, teme."

I barked out a laugh and kissed him softly, when we parted, I said, "Yeah but I mean every word of it. I'm sorry I deleted your list, dobe and I'm sorry I let Sakura 'practically dry-hump' me. I can assure you it won't happen again."

He lowered his eyelids slightly and gave me a seductive smirk, "How about I make sure of that?"

I gulped audibly at that. It was rare that good things for my ass came from that look. In mere moments I was pounced on and the rest of my day was spent showing who I truly belong to...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

A week went by since that day and Naruto's mood was much better, unlike mine. In only seven days I was assigned three papers and projects which were all due within days of each other. Plus, since his little dominate outbreak last week, I had to suffer with people staring at the rather large hickies that decorated my throat. It's not that I don't like being marked but when even Hatake-sensei gives me odd looks when I pass by him in class, it can be rather irritating.

I, however, had a plan for my poor dobe. The next item on my list. I remember how he wanted to tie me up and have his naughty way with me but let's be honest. That look suits Naruto more than it does me. Having him on his knees, hands bound together, taking my cock down his throat with those big blue eyes staring at me. It seemed like heaven.

There was one problem, though. While I could fantasize about the idea all day long, I don't know how to properly tie him up. I don't want to hurt Naruto by cutting off circulation or anything like that. Sadly, there's only one person I could go to for advice and that was my older brother Itachi. He and his boyfriend, Deidara, are very, very kinky. I one time popped over for a visit and caught them in the middle of their sinful act. It wasn't anything too extreme but let's just say I hope they keep burn cream at their place.

I took a deep breath as I timidly knocked on the door to their apartment. I, thankfully, didn't have classes scheduled for today while Naruto did. Which meant I had all of the time in the world to plan exactly how I was going to tie up my dobe.

A moment later, Deidara opened up the door with a smile on his face. When he saw it was me, his smile grew tenfold, "Sasuke! It's so great to see you. What brings you around here, un?"

I sighed softly, "I need to talk to Nii-san about something. Is he home right now?"

He gave me a nod, "Yeah, he's in his office. Come on in and make yourself at home, un. I'll go get him."

He disappeared from my sight. I toed off my shoes and made my way to their small living room. I had barely sat down when Itachi walked in with a slightly annoyed look on his face. I swallowed hard and said, "Hey, Nii-san. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?"

He shook his head and the annoyed look dropped to a neutral mask, "No, Otouto, I was just looking over my case files from the hospital. What do you need?"

I felt an unusual heat fill my face. It wasn't like we never talked about this stuff before, it was just rare. I sighed softly and said, "I-It's kind of personal but I just need to ask you one thing. H-How do you properly tie someone up in a way that won't cut off circulation or hurt in anyway?"

Now it was his turn to flush with embarrassment. I heard Deidara cackling from behind Itachi. He managed to gasp out, "T-That what you want to know! Oh my God! You could've just called me, un. What are you planning to do to Naruto?"

I glared at the elder blonde, "If you must know, I made a list of sexual activities for Naruto and I to do. One of these items includes tying Naruto up. I know you and Itachi are kinky so I figured he would be the best person to ask. That and because I know neither of you will tell Naruto what I'm planning."

I shifted my gaze back to my brother, "Anyways, Nii-san, I know this is a lot to ask of you but please understand I need your help. Please, Ita-."

"No."

Motherfucker! Why is it whenever I want to do anything to my sexy dobe I always get cockblocked! I growled lowly, "Itachi, it's not that hard. Just show me how to tie the knots and everything. It's not like I'm asking to watch you and Deidara have sex or something like that!"

He narrowed his eyes at me which, even though I would never openly admit it, scared the fuck out of me. I shrank back but it seemed like Deidara felt some pity to my situation. He went over to my brother and whispered something in his ear. After a moment I saw lust shining in his eyes as he looked at his lover. Deidara gave me a coy smirk before looking back at me, "He'll do it but you'll owe me big time, got it kid, un?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yeah! Anything! Thank you so much, Deidara!"

I got up and hugged him tightly. He chuckled softly and patted my back. Itachi cleared his throat, "If you're done, come back to my office and I'll show you the in's and out's of how to properly bound someone."

He left without another word. I quickly followed behind him, doing my best to contain my excitement...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

It had been three days since Itachi showed me the ropes, literally, in how to properly tie up Naruto. I had just laid the finishing touches on my victim. Luckily, he was a very heavy sleeper. It took all of my self-control to not wake him up and fuck him right away.

I ran a critical gaze over Naruto's sleeping form. His hands were bound in a perfect knot and strapped to his chest, his knees were given almost the same treatment. I left about a foot of room in between the knots so it acted more like handcuffs than anything. I smiled as my eyes went up his naked chest, obviously I stripped him prior to all of this and stopped when I saw the leather collar that fit perfectly against his throat and the chain that connected it.

I leaned down and caressed Naruto's cheek, "Dobe, wake up."

He shifted softly, or at least tried to, he blinked his eyes open and it only took him a second to realize his predicament. He tugged at his wrists and shouted, "Sasuke! What the fuck is this!"

I chuckled deeply as I gave his chain a tug. He gasped loudly and shot daggers at me. I smiled and said, "What do you think, Naruto? It's the next item on my list. You should know what it is. You wanted to so badly see me like this but we all know this fits you better."

He growled, "Teme! This isn't funny! Untie me now!"

I frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "But just think about it, dobe. We both know you like to be dominated from time to time, isn't this perfect? Knowing that I'm in complete control, that the fact on whether or not you can come relies on my choice, that I can completely overpower you and take you as hard and fast as I want?"

He shivered at my speech and I saw him buck his hips against the mattress. I flipped him over on his back, which earned me a glare. I smiled down at him and kissed him. When we parted, I said, "That's what I thought."

I pulled him up so he was on his knees and immediately attacked his lips. Biting, licking and sucking the perfect little pieces of flesh brought out delicious sounds from my dobe. He opened his mouth and I wasted no time in plunging my tongue deep inside, tasting the purely addicting taste that is simply Naruto. He whimpered against my lips and tried to grasp at my bare chest but failed to.

I pulled away with a smirk and nipped at his neck before making my way to his ear. I bit the small piece of flesh softly and said, "Why don't you be a good, dobe and suck me off. I know you love it and I know you love it when I watch you take all of me down your throat."

He whimpered once again and let out an undignified yelp as I tugged his chain down hard so he was face to face with my leaking need. I growled as he hesitated, "Now, dobe. Don't keep me waiting."

He shot me a look before taking the leaking head in his mouth and giving it a harsh suck. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips up. I heard him gag but he had no way of suppressing my hips. I smirked down at him as he forced himself to take me even further. I groaned softly as he ran his tongue across the slit, only to move it to lap at the underside of the head.

I soon grew tired of his ministrations, it wasn't that they weren't good but I was ready to be deep inside him already. I pulled him off and rearranged him so he was laying on his stomach with his ass stuck out in the air. I quickly grabbed the lube off of the nightstand and coated three fingers in the slick substance. I wasted no time in stretching him, within seconds I found his hidden spot and slammed into it every time.

He cried out loudly, "Sasuke! Please, just fuck me already! I need it!"

I leaned down and kissed the side of his neck, "Tell me how much you want it, dobe."

He sobbed in frustration, "I want it so bad, teme! I need that thick, long, monstrous cock to fill me! I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for a week! Please!"

I chuckled lowly and coated my member in lube before thrusting deep inside of him. I didn't stop until my balls were pressed firmly against his parted cheeks. He screamed loudly and wiggled in attempts to get used to the intrusion. I gave him no time to adjust as I set a relentless pace.

Naruto was practically sobbing in pleasure as I found his hidden spot and nailed it with every thrust. He feebly tried to reach his member but it was impossible. I chuckled and snaked my hand down to fist his own leaking need, "Do you like it, dobe? Do you like being like this, completely at my mercy?"

I gave a particularly hard thrust and he cried out, "Yes! I love it! I need more, please! S-So close, Sasu..."

I grunted as I felt his walls start to clench up. I bit down on his shoulder as I continued to plow him, the bed was slamming into the wall with so much force that cracks were starting to appear. He finally let out a loud scream and came into my hand. I groaned and gave one last thrust before releasing inside of him.

I slumped against his back and panted hard. That was definitely one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had and judging my Naruto's breathing, the same went for him. I slowly pulled out, smirking internally as I heard him groan at the loss and flopped onto the bed. Without being asked to, I started to undo all of Naruto's restraints. I had them off within a moment and as soon as he was free, he turned around and slapped me.

I grunted at the impact but did nothing more. I expected his reaction to be like this. He glared daggers at me and said, "I can't believe you fucking did that!"

I sighed softly and pulled him close to my chest. He struggled for a moment before going limp. I looked down at him and said, "I know I was a dick for doing that to you but we both know you enjoyed it. I mean, come on, dobe. That was some of the best sex we've ever had."

He growled softly and mumbled, "Next time I get to do it to you."

I barked out a laugh and gave him a chaste kiss, "Only if you can do it without hurting me and I doubt that Nii-san would explain it to you like he did with me."

His eyes widened in shock, "You went to your brother for sex advice!"

I nodded softly, "Yes. It was...Awkward to say the least but like I said, it was enjoyable for us both."

He only lowered his head, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he muttered, "Remind me to ask Deidara how he gets revenge on Itachi."

I snorted and kissed him once again. When we parted, I let out a yawn, "It's late, dobe. Let's get some sleep."

He only grunted in agreement and settled down next to me. As I drifted off, I thought about how I was going to convince Naruto to do my next list item...

* * *

AN: That's all folks! The next one-shot should be out in two weeks! I hope you enjoyed R&R!


End file.
